The trials of Rion
by great treasure
Summary: Arion. a young shaman, is blinded by rage. he must find a way to let go of his anger and make his way through the shaman fight
1. Chapter 1

Yoh Asakura was fighting magnificently against Tao Ren. They had both created huge oversouls and rushed into their final clash. It had turned out to be a draw-a result no one had predicted. One of the viewers felt his usual scowl deepen. Not over reaching? Constantly trying to reach out to his opponent, and worse-Ren actually accepting it! He unsheathed his sword and looked at his reflection in the blade. It was a long kattana, its blade razor sharp and perfectly reflective. Yoh Asakura, You're on my hit-list.

Three days later…

Yoh was taking a well deserved rest from Anna's torture training in the back of the garden. Rio, Morty and Trey were inside cleaning and Anna was watching talk shows with Tamao. The sun was setting and Yoh was enjoying the days waning heat on his face. He suddenly felt a chill go down his spine and sat up. "_Is something wrong Lord Yoh?" _his ghost Amidamaru asked. "I dunno." He said, rubbing his forehead, "I got a chill down my spine. It feels like a holy terror is on its way, but Anna's in the house."

"_I shall patrol the boundaries and see if there are any intruders."_ Then suddenly a silhouette appeared on the roof. "Don't bother, I'm right here!" the figure yelled. Then he pulled his sword and pointed it at Yoh, "I'm here to take you down Asakura! You _and_ your pathetic ideals!"


	2. Chapter 2

Yoh looked up at the figure on the roof, his hand going for his sword harusame, which he had taken to keeping around him whenever he was in the house. The boy jumped down from the roof and gave his opponent the first look at him. He was the same age as Yoh, with a shock of snow white hair on his head. His eyes were an unnatural shade of almost luminous green, with wide, purple-blue lines going down precisely from the edge of his eyebrows down to his jaw line. "What did I do to you?" Yoh asked, as he picked up his sword. "What did you do? Your whole existence is a threat my ideals!" Anna and the others had rushed out by now and were looking at the two shamans gearing up for what was sure to be an intense fight. "Who is this guy?" Anna asked irately.

"I am Rion! A contestant in the shaman fight, and I'm here to kill Yoh Asakura. Now stay back, this is a battle between men, and no one has the right to interfere!"

"Hey punk! Keep away from the chief! He'll clean your clock!"

"Hold up Yoh, I'll back you up!" Trey yelled, already clipping his snowboard on his boots. "It's alright guys, I can handle this." Then he turned to his assailant. "Look, I'm sorry if I threatened your ideals, but I didn't mean to, so you don't really have to kill me." There was Yoh, trying to stop the fight before it started. This attempt at peace made Rion even more furious. "That's what I mean! You're trying to avoid a fight! The only way to get through life is to fight and kill whoever gets in your way!" and ran towards Yoh, bringing the sword up in a sweeping uppercut. Yoh integrated Amidamaru into his sword, forming his oversoul-Amidamaru V.2 and dodged the strike. He shifted into a fighting stance. It was obvious -even to him-that there was no way to avoid a fight. Rion ran for Yoh and struck, clashing against harusame. He was thrown aside and rolled back to a standing position. "Wha-? How? I thought an over soul could only be affected by another oversoul?" Rion held his sword out in front of him. "This isn't just a sword you fool. This is the steel cleaving fang Tetsusaiga, a relic of my ancestors-the great civilization of Mu!" The crowd looked at him with wonder-they had all heard of the Mu, an advanced continent that disappeared from the earth, but they never believed it was real. "I am the last child of Mu! This sword is an artifact forged from the fang of the great dog demon, a god of the Mu, it doesn't need an oversoul to reach another-but I have another surprise for you!" suddenly, a halo of silver-grey furyoku enveloped the sword. It took a moment for the people to realize what it was-an oversoul. "How is that possible? You need a ghost to create an oversoul?" Rion through his arm up and out to the side. "This is the ultimate gift of the Mu! I don't need to rely on another being to draw up my power! I have the power to make an oversoul out of pure furyoku, and when funneled through the spiritual force of the Tetsusaiga, my oversoul is unstoppable!" and with that, he slashed the air, launching a crescent of furyoku towards Yoh. "Pale moonlight!" he roared. He blocked the attack and ran up to his opponent. Their blades met and it was a sudden flurry of clashing steel. They finally paused, taking stock of the situation and planning out their next moves when Yoh started to talk. "Why do you have to attack and kill everything? How can you ever make friends if you lash out at everything?" Rion roared with anger at the perceived insult and struck out against his target. "I don't need friends! They'll always turn on you in the end! My parents learned that the hard way!" Yoh broke away from their struggle again and dug into Rions last statement. "What happened to your parents?" Rion snarled at Yoh a growl emerging from his throat. He was still furious, but Yoh could tell that something had gone out in him-for the moment, his violence had abated and he would talk. Yoh just had to hope he could talk out his anger before one of them-most likely Yoh himself- died.


End file.
